1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a server enclosure receives hard disk drives (HDDs) and a backboard connected to the HDDs. The backboard is fixed in the server enclosure by screws extending through some through holes of the backboard and engaging in some screw holes of the server enclosure. To accomplish this, the backboard must first be positioned accurately to align all the screw holes, which is time-consuming and inconvenient.